


Just two little boys

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NARRY</p><p>Niall and Harry are best friends! They met at the local choir and despite going to different schools, they still hang out a lot.</p><p>But what happens when Harry is staying with the Horan's because his Nana had a fall and Niall gets sick?</p><p>My first chaptered story. Hope ye enjoy xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

January 2007

Thirteen year old Niall Horan was sitting at the breakfast table with his family, he was quiet. This was unusual. Niall usually chattered away over breakfast, he was currently in the village choir and he had made friends with a boy called Harry. They were joined at the hip literally spending every moment together.

Niall's parents were pleased at this, as at school Niall was a very shy child, he didn't have a lot of friends at school, his mates were the kids at choir, and Harry seemed to be a kind and thoughtful character who Maura thought of as being a good influence on her young son.

"Do you want another cup of tea before school sweetheart?" she asked him.

"No thank you" Ni murmured quietly.

"Are you ok Niall?" Maura asked.

"Feeling tired Mam" Niall said.

"Did you not sleep well last night pet?"

"I did sleep ok, I just feel shattered" Niall yawned "I'll wake up in a bit" he said as he ate another mouthful of porridge. "But it's double maths this morning so maybe not" he smiled.

"Right leprachaun you ready?" Greg said "I'll walk with you today" Greg was eighteen and in the sixth year at Mullingar Comprehensive.

"Yep......I'll just get me bag and that" Niall got up and pulled on his red blazer. Maura came up and straightened his tie. "Have a good day Nialler" she kissed his head and smoothed his hair. "I love you"

"Love you too Mam" Niall smiled and put his coat on.

"Come on, lets go" Greg said.

"Aye, I'm coming" Niall said "see you all later" he said to his parents.

"Bye Nialler" they all chorused as they left.

 

10am

 

Niall sat in the maths class looking at the board as his teacher Miss Jenkins was explaining how to calculate the area of a triangle. His head was aching a bit and he rubbed at his eyes.

"Are you ok Niall?" Miss Jenkins asked. "You look a little off colour"

"Just a bit of a headache Miss" he said "It might be me eyes, can I sit closer? Move desks like?" he asked.

"Course you can" Miss Jenkins smiled, she was a newly qualified teacher, very pretty and very nice. Most of the lads in the class had a crush on her.

"Swot" one of the boys muttered at Niall and stuck his leg out to trip him, luckily Niall didn't fall but just got to the desk and sat down. He stared at the board, his head started to hurt more.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Miss Jenkins asked "you really don't look too well Niall "

"I'm ok"Niall said, "I'll just sit quietly" he smiled.

"Ok, but you shout out if you feel sick ok?" Miss Jenkins had a soft spot for the young Niall. She could see he didn't have the best of times with the other lads in his class, but he was always polite and pleasant.

Lunchtime came and Niall waited by the gates for Harry who came to meet him every day.

"Hello" he ran up "Ni are you all right?" he noticed Niall looked pale.

"I feel a bit weird" he said quietly. "I've had a headache all day" he winced.

"Oh, do you want me to take youse home?"

"I have to be sent home...can't just go. They'll make us go to the nurse. I'll stick it out till hometime I'll be ok"

"If you're sure, come on lets eat lunch" they sat down with their lunches. Niall opened his lunchbox and took out his flask, he started to gulp down his ribena. "Hey, slow down you'll be sick" Harry said.

"I'm thirsty" Niall said "really thirsty"

"Ok" Harry frowned "what have you got in your sandwiches?"

"Erm..." Niall looked "Ham and Cheese, you?"

"Tuna" Harry wrinkled his nose "Mam keeps doing this, I don't like tuna"

"Swap?" Niall asked.

"Yep" Harry smiled and they swapped sandwiches. "so how was your morning?"

"Ok I guess" Niall shrugged "school's school" he bit into the sandwich.

"No bother of anyone?"

"A bit" Niall said "Harry, can we talk about something else please?"he pleaded "I don't like talking about this, it upsets me"

"Ok, sorry. So you kna' your lines for this week yet?"

"A bit" Niall said "gonna finish learning them tonight like" he said. Suddenly Niall put his hand on his stomach.

"You ok?" Harryasked.

"Got tummy ache" he said quietly.

"Ok mate, you're not feeling well at all are ye?" Harry said "tell the teachers mate, go home"

"I'm ok it's only a couple of hours more like"

"Mmm" Harry frowned. "What crisps you got?"

"Cheese and onion" Niall said "you?"

"Prawn cocktail, swapsies?"

"No, urgh" Niall pulled a face.

"Ok" Harry laughed. "Oh man look at the time, we've not got long"

"Why does lunch go  so fast?" he sighed. He got up and held his hand out pulling Niall up with him, they wandered back "have a good afternoon Nialler, I'll see you here at half three ok"

"Ok, thank you" Niall smiled at him.

"Best mate duty, I'm good at it" Harry grinned "bye mate" he ran off.

By the end of the day Niall was really starting to feel rough, he sat on the wall waiting for Harry, Greg came up to him.

"Hey" he said "Nialler are you all right?"

"I don't feel very well Greg' Niall murmured.

"You don't look very well" Greg felt his head. "ok kiddo, you're burning hot, come on lets get you home"

"Harry...I'm waiting for Harry"

"Well I think Mam will want you home now squirt"

"He'll be here in a minute" Niall leant forward and wrapped his arms around his brother resting his head on his stomach.

"Ni, what are you doing?" Greg frowned.

"I'm fr...freezing" he murmured.

"Ok, that's it come on" Greg lifted his brother up; he was such a small boy it was no effort at all. Niall rested his head on his brother's shoulder. They were about to move when Harry came legging it over.

"Sorry mate, got kept back after class. Ni, you ok?"

"He's not too well Harry, no" Greg said.

"Oh shall I come back with you?" he asked.

"Sorry, Mam'll have a fit, he'll call you when he's feeling better" Greg said. Niall raised his head from Greg's shoulder.

"Sorry" he murmured.

"Hey it's ok" Harry said "feel better pal, I'll ring you later on"

  Greg took Niall home and fumbled with the key in the lock; he opened the front door and went in.

"Hello" Maura came out of the kitchen "boys...what's happened?"

"Nialler's not feeling too good" Greg said.

"What's wrong?" Maura came around and looked at her son. "He looks awful" she frowned. "Come and pop him on the sofa a second darling" Greg did so and Niall looked at his Mother with tired eyes. "How do you feel baby?"

"My head....aching and my tummy" he said. "I'm cold too" he said shivering, Maura felt his head. "You're burning up sweetheart, ok, up to bed I'll be there in a minute"

"But Mam I've got choir tomorrow"

"Not if you're sick you don't" Maura said "now go on, pyjamas on please I'll bring you a hot ribena" Maura said firmly.

"Can I have hot milk instead Mam?"

"You can have whatever you like poppet" Maura kissed his head. Niall slowly got up but faltered.

"Hey"Maura caught him "ok?"

"I'm dizzy" Niall sat down again "I feel horrible"

"Greg carry him up will you?" Maura said. "I don't want him falling on the stairs"

"Yep sure, come on kiddo" he took Niall upstairs and put him down on the bed. "you need a hand with your pyjamas?"

"Can you get' em for us?" Niall pointed at his chest of drawers.

"Sure, which ones do you want? The Derby ones or the Dangermouse?"

"Dangermouse" Niall gave a watery smile.

"Ok, here we go" Greg handed them to him.

"Thanks" Niall looked up at him, his cheeks were flushed red.

"No worries kiddo" Greg kissed his brother on the head. "See you later"  Dec got changed and got under his covers and shivered. He lay down cuddling Henry (his teddy bear). His Mother came in and set down the mug with hot milk in it.

"Here we are pet" she said "are you warm enough?"

"I'm so cold Mam"

"Ok, I'll get you a spare blanket" she went and got a blanket and tucked it over Niall. "Try and get some sleep, it's the best thing when you don't feel well" she kissed him.

 

____________________

Maura went downstairs and started to continue with the dinner she was making when the phone rang.

"Oh for crying out loud" she said and washed her hands before picking it up "Hello"

"Hi Maura, it's Anne here"

"Oh hello, how are you doing?"

"Not so great, I've had a call that my Mam has had a fall and she's in hospital, I was wondering if you could have Harold for the night. I know he mentioned that little Niall's not too well but I'm really stuck, my friend is taking Gemma but she hasn't got room for both kids to stay, I wouldn't ask normally but...."

"Anne it's fine" Maura said "he's more than welcome you know that"

"Oh thank you so much. How's your boy?"

"Oh he's just got a bit of a bug; you know what kids are like. What time do you want him to come over shall I give him some tea?"

"You're a lifesaver Maura"

"No problem, drop him over whenever" Maura smiled.

"Thanks will do, bye"

Harry was dropped off about an hour later and he put his bag in the hallway.

"How's Niall?" he asked Maura.

"He'll be fine pet, don't worry" Maura smiled "he's just got a bit of a bug is all"

"Can I go and see him"

"Go for it but I think he's asleep" Maura smiled "pop your bag up in his room love"

"Ok"Harry smiled, he grabbed the bag and went upstairs, he went quietly into Niall's room in case he was asleep. He wasn't, he was sitting up in bed reading a batman comic. "Oh hey" he said "thought you'd be asleep"

"I tried but me head.....it's banging, what are you doing here anyways?" he frowned.

"Me Nana's had a fall and Mam had to go to the hospital so I'm staying here the night, is that ok?" he asked.

"Course it is!" Niall beamed at him. "You can cheer us up like" he said.

"Sure" Harry smiled "what do you wanna do?"

"not much to be fair" Niall said quietly. Wanna read comics with us?"

"Ok" Harry nodded.

"Go for it mate, you kna' where they are"

"Yep" Harry got the box from under the bed and picked on, he sat down on the bed by Niall who immediately snuggled up to him. Harry didn't mind, he liked the fact they were close mates. "So what did your Mam say about youse being sick then?"

"She's not been too bad actually" Niall looked up at Harry "considering normally like she fusses so much"

"That's good then, amazed she let us come over to be honest"

"Oh hey, your Nana had a fall, Mam's not gonna say no" Niall said "she loves you" he smiled.

"Yeah?"

 "Yeah course" Niall put his head back on Harry's chest and carried on reading.

"That's nice" Harry smiled.

Later that evening Maura came upstairs to let the boys know dinner was ready. Niall was asleep and Harry was reading a Newcastle United Annual.

"Tea's ready pet" Maura smiled "oh I don't know if I should wake him" she felt Niall's head, he was very warm. "How long has he been sleeping for love?"

"Probably a good hour" Harry replied.

"All right, well I think I'll leave him, come on downstairs though love, foods ready"

"Thanks" he smiled, he gently got up and Niall rolled over with a whimper and buried his face in Henry bear. Maura tucked his covers around him and kissed his head.

Harry went downstairs to the kitchen and sat down with the Horan's. Maura served up the Shepherds pie and the conversation started to flow straight away. The family talked about anything and everything and Harry loved it. He loved his Mam and sister but their small family unit was nothing like the Horan clan.

About an hour later when Maura was serving up some apple pie, Nialler came wandering into the kitchen carrying Henry. He looked horrendous.

"Baby.." Maura said "are you all right?"

"No" Niall walked up to his Mother and she pulled him onto her lap and he cuddled up to her. "I don't feel well" he sniffed.

"No I know love" Maura said "you should be in bed"

"No" Niall murmured and buried his head in Henry bear.

"I'll keep you company mate" Harry piped up "but your Mam's right, you should be in bed"

"I've been sick" Niall said.

"In your bed love?" Anne asked, he nodded against her.

"I'm sorry Mam..."

"Hey, it's ok, you don't have to say sorry love. Ok, I'll change your bedding for you" Maura said. "So you need  to get down poppet"

"No" Niall said quietly still clinging to his Mother.

"I'll do his bed Mam" Greg said.

"Oh love you don't have to"

"It's fine, let him have a cuddle like" Greg went upstairs and sorted out Niall's bed for him. He came back down with his covers and put them in the washing machine. "Mam, he was really sick" he said "like really"

"Maybe we should call the doctor" Maura said stroking his head gently "he's very warm"

"Leave it till the morning pet, he may just have a sick bug" Bobby said "Niall, go on back up to bed now please son"

"I'll take him" Maura said, she carried him back up to bed and went as well, he sat on the end of the bed and looked on worriedly as Maura tucked him back in.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Harry asked.

"Just a bug love, nothing to worry about" Maura smiled "Niall do you still feel sick pet?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Ok sweetheart, I'll get you a bowl" Maura smiled "you'll be fine poppet, just rest. Ant we'll probably watch some tv if you want to?"

"I'll stay with Ni" Harry said "keep an eye on him."

"Ok, good lad" Maura smiled.

 Harry sat with Niall reading some comics. Ni was lying on his side holding onto his stomach, he reached out and tapped Harry's leg.

"Yeah?" Harry looked at him "you ok?"

"Can you read that to us? Me head hurts trying to read it myself" he murmured.

"Of course" Harry said, "shift up a bit" He sat on the bed next to Niall and put his arm around him. Ni lay with his head on Harry's chest. He started to read the comic to Niall, putting on silly voices for each of the characters. Soon enough Niall fell asleep on him and started to snore lightly. Harry smiled at his mate, he was glad he could make him feel safe enough to fall asleep.

Harry went to bed himself at about ten o'clock, he got into the sleeping bag on the floor, he considered staying in the bed with Niall but thought  as Niall was sick his parents would be coming in to check on him and they might not be too impressed with the sight of him and Ni in a bed together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's happened?" he asked sleepily "Is...is he ok?" he stared as Niall's Father wrapped his son in a blanket. "Nialler..." his voice cracked "what's happening?"
> 
>  
> 
> "He's not very well pet, we have to take him to the hospital, you'll have to come too love, get dressed please" 
> 
>  
> 
> "What's happening to him?" Harry asked, tears now forming "Ni?"

3am

 

Niall woke up in the early hours, he felt sick to his stomach, his head hurt and he was shivering as he felt so cold. He saw Harry fast asleep on the floor and didn't want to wake him. He got out of bed shakily, and wandered into his parent's bedroom. He reached out a shaking hand to his Mother's shoulder and shook her lightly.

 

"Mammy" he murmured. Maura opened her eyes immediately concerned, Niall only ever called her that if something was wrong.

 

"Baby what's the matter?" she sat up and put the bedside light on, she gasped at his appearance, he was very pale, his hair was wet and he had dark circles under his eyes.

 

"I can't sleep Mammy" Niall groaned.

 

"OK, you feel sick Nialler?" she asked, he nodded. "Come here a second" she felt his head and instantly woke her husband. "Bobby, we need to get him to a doctor"

 

"Hmmmm...what?" he murmured sleepily.

 

"Niall is really poorly" Maura said.

 

"Just let him sleep here" Bobby said not opening his eyes "if he's bad in the morning.....we'll take him up the children's hospital"

 

"Right, Ni, come on get in" Maura said. Niall normally would have protested at getting into bed with his parents, but right now he felt so rough that the idea didn't totally throw him. He climbed into the bed in between his parents and tried to sleep.

 

About an hour later Maura was woken by Niall kicking her. 

 

"Poppet...hey" she turned to face him and stared, Niall was shaking but his eyes were closed. "Niall" she put her hand on his head. "sweetheart" she shook him "Nialler, open your eyes baby" Niall didn't, he just continued to shake. 

 

"Bobby.....we need to get him to hospital now!" she shouted. 

 

The shouting woke Harry who sat up and looked around the room, seeing Niall wasn't in his bed he got up and walked into the Horan's bedroom .

 

"What's happened?" he asked sleepily "Is...is he ok?" he stared as Niall's Father wrapped his son in a blanket. "Nialler..." his voice cracked "what's happening?"

 

"He's not very well pet, we have to take him to the hospital, you'll have to come too love, get dressed please" 

 

"What's happening to him?" Harry asked, tears now forming "Ni?"

 

"Harold please, get dressed" Maura said firmly. Harry nodded and ran and got dressed, he grabbed Henry bear and walked up to Bobby.

 

"He might want Henry" he said "Nialler, cuddle Henry" he said.

 

"Oh mate, he can't hold him at the minute, come on quickly" they rushed to the car, and Maura drove while Bobby held his small son on his lap. Harry was just staring.

 

"Why is he shaking like that?"

 

"He seems to be having a fit of some sorts" Bobby said "try not to worry" he said to the lad, although he himself felt sick with worry.

 

They rushed to the children's unit and Niall was immediately whisked away by Doctors and the Horan's and Harry were taken to the relatives room to wait. Maura was in tears which in turn made Harry start to cry.

 

"Come here pet" Maura cuddled the boy "He'll be fine" she said.

 

"When will they tell us what's happening?" Harry asked, he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

 

"I don't know sweetheart" Maura said "I should be with him.....I should" she looked at her husband "can you talk to them, he's going to be scared, and he shouldn't be alone my little boy"

 

"I'll find someone" Bobby went to talk to the doctor. "Excuse me, my son Niall...is there any news? It's just it's been twenty minutes"

 

"Right yes, well, Niall had a seizure"

 

"Yes...." Bobby said "is he ok?"

 

"Well it was caused by his high temperature, but has he ever had anything like that before?"

 

"No, never" Bobby said "he's been sick before like, but not anything strange for a little lad"

 

"Right, that's good then. It's likely it's a one off" the doctor said.

 

"Good" Bobby sighed in relief. "So what's wrong with him?"

 

"We need to do some tests, but we are quite concerned about him, he's spiking a fever of 104 which is way too high, and he's been quite sick"

 

"He threw up a lot earlier in the day" Bobby said "I just thought he was a bit under the weather" he sighed and rubbed his eyes "I should have brought him in sooner"

 

"Don't blame yourself Mr Horan, kids get sick and a lot of the time it's nothing" the Doctor said. "Do you want to go and get your wife? He's asking for Mummy"

 

"Okay sure" Bobby went back to the relatives room, Maura had Harry curled up asleep with his head in her lap. "We can see him" he said.

 

"Oh ok, poor little lad here is shattered" she stroked his head "Harold love, we need to go and see Ni" she said quietly.

 

"Oh...oh okay" Harry sat up. "is he ok then?"

 

"Not out of the woods yet son" Bobby said "come on, I'm sure he could do with seeing some friendly faces like"

 

They were taken to see Niall, he was curled up in a bed covered in a blue hospital blanket, he looked very small and very fragile. Maura walked up to him and gently reached out to him stroking his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and his face fell and he burst into tears.

 

"Oh sweetheart" Maura said "it's all right love, it's ok" she whispered. "you're in the best place now love, they'll make you better" she stroked his head "it's all right baby, we're here"

 

"Ni" Harry walked up to him "I thought you could use him" he tucked Henry the bear in next to him, tears were now running down his face seeing Niall in so much pain. "You'll be fine" he said "I told you didn't I, best friend duty, I'm good at it right, and that means I won't let anything happen to you" he smiled and took hold of Niall's hand "ever okay? So you'll be perfectly ok" he smiled "that's me best mates promise right?

 

The consultant came over to the Horan's and started to look over Niall. "What do you think it is?" Maura asked gently drying Ni's tears with her thumb "shh baby it's ok" she said.

 

"We're going to have to do some tests, take some blood and urine samples"  the doctor said "we also need to rule out meningitis 

 

"Meningitis?" Maura stared "that's really serious"

 

"Mam..." Niall murmured on hearing this, now he was scared.

 

"It's a precaution, we need to do a lumbar puncture to ascertain that it definitely isn't that"

 

"What's one of them?" Harry asked "will it hurt him?"

 

"It's a type of test that checks the fluid around Niall's spine, if it is meningitis it will show up in that test"

 

"Will it hurt him?" Harry asked again.

 

"He'll be all right love" Maura smiled at Harry, she could see Niall's concerned face looking up at her. "you'll be fine baby"

 

  They took their blood samples and Niall cried all the way through, he felt terrible, and being stuck with a needle was not a welcome addition to how he was feeling. Maura stroked his head and spoke gently to him all the while trying to reassure him. Harry stood back nervously chewing his fingers as he watched them put Niall through it all.

 

"Right, now we're going to have to do the lumbar puncture now" the nurse said "Now Niall sweetheart, this is going to be a bit painful, so I need you to be super brave for me, do you think you can do that?" she asked. Niall looked at her, and shook his head.

 

"I want to go home" he said. "I don't feel very well" he wiped at his eyes with a shaking hand.

 

"I know poppet, but we need to find out what's making you so poorly, you hold Mummy's hand okay? And keep very still" the nurse smiled at him sadly "I know you can be a brave boy"

 

"You can do it Niall's" Harry called out "promise ya man" he smiled.

 

"Come on, be a brave boy now, if you lie on your side" the nurse guided Niall onto his side, and he groaned as he felt his stomach flip.

 

"He's going to be sick" Maura said.

 

"Oh, ok love" the nurse grabbed a bowl as Niall threw up. "Oh dear, you are in the wars little one" she said. "Ok, any more?". He shook his head "good lad, right, lay on your side, hold Mummy's hand now" Niall reached his hand out and Niall squeezed it.

 

"I love you poppet" she whispered. The nurse lifted up Niall's dangermouse pyjama top and swabbed his back, Ni flinched at the coldness of the local anaesthetic wipe.

 

"Right, now this isn't going to be great love, so just concentrate on something nice, what's your favourite food?" the nurse asked.

 

"Either nando's or chocolate" Ni said quietly sobbing.

 

"Oh I like those as well love" the nurse said "and I'm sure I can guess your favourite football team, it must be Manchester United right?" she smiled.

 

"No! Derby." Dec exclaimed.

 

"Oh of course" the nurse smiled. "Have you got a football shirt Niall?" she asked.

 

"Yep...yeah.." Niall nodded, he didn't mind the nurse using distraction techniques on him, but when the large needle went into his back he howled in pain.

 

"Ok Nialler, sweetheart keep still" Maura rubbed his arm "Good boy, you're such a good boy" she encouraged him.

 

"Mammy no it hurts...it hurts" Niall cried. "Ow."

 

"Ni, be brave mate" Harry said "it'll be over soon."

 

 Harry was right and it was over but Niall was almost inconsolable.  Maura didn't know what to do.

 

"Can I cuddle him please?" she said to the nurse "please he'll only get upset and panic, please I need to hold him" 

 

"Course you can" the nurse said "it might help"

 

"Right" Maura said. The nurse lowered the rail of the bed and Maura lifted him up and onto her lap, he curled up against her holding onto Henry and crying softly. "Ok sweetheart, I've got you pet"

 

"Mr Horan" Harry looked at Ni's Father. "can I go and get a bit of fresh air?"

 

"Come on, I'll take you outside mate" Bobby said "Maura you'll be ok with him?"

 

"Course love. Harold, are you ok?"

 

"I...just need a bit of air" Harry said "that's all, Ni I'm not gonna be long" Niall didn't say anything just sat cuddled up to his mother crying.

 

Harry got outside and started to pace, Bobby looked at the young lad with concern. "Are you ok son?" he asked.

 

"I don't  like seeing him like that" Harry ran a shaky hand through his curly hair "he's me best mate and..it's hurting me" he said "to see him in pain and that"

 

"You're very fond of my boy aren't you?" Bobby said softly.

 

"He's just, he's a nice lad and we get on and he, is he going to be all right Mr Horan?"

 

"He's in the best place Harry" Bobby said "it might be a bit of a rough ride, but he's got all of his family supporting him and you, I'm sure he'll be grand"

 

"I hope so" Harry said "the thought of anything happening to him, I, oh God" Harry doubled over and was sick.

 

"Hey, hey" Bobby rushed to his side "you're not feeling poorly as well are you?" he felt Harry's head and was relived there was no temperature.

 

"No" Harry stood up "the thought of losing Ni" he said. "Made me feel a bit sick like" he said "I'm tired I think"

 

"It's been a long night, I guess I should take you home really, let you sleep"

"but what about Niall?"

 

"Well Niall's going to have to stay here" Bobby said "he's not well enough to come home just yet. I'll take you home, I'd imagine Maura would like to stay with him"

 

"I want to be with him too"

 

"Well it's nearly six in the morning Harry, and you have school in a few hours"

 

"I can't go to school Mr H" Harry said "No way, I'm tired and I'm worried about Niall"

 

"I want you to go to school Harold, please" Bobby said.

 

"If anything happens with him, someone has to tell us right?" Harry said "I have to be told"

 

"All right" Bobby said. "you're a serious young man at times eh?"

 

"He's me best mate, it's important to us" Harry said.

 

"Ok son, fair enough, lets go and tell them we're heading off" he patted Harry's shoulder.

 

 They went back in and Niall was still curled up on Maura's lap, but he was asleep, he had his thumb in his mouth and Henry held close.

 

"Maura, he shouldn't be doing that" Bobby said "he's  too old to suck his thumb"

 

"He's just cried himself to sleep after a large needle was put in his spine Bob, he's scared stiff and feels really unwell. If he wants to comfort himself by sucking his thumb like he did when he was a little boy, then I have no problem with it. He's still a child anyway" Maura snapped.

 

"Fair point" Bobby said "look I'm going to take Harold back to the house so he can grab an hour or so sleep before school, will you be ok to stay with Nialler?"

 

"I'm not leaving him" Maura said.

 

"No pet, that's what I mean, I'll take Harry home, you stay with Niall"

 

"Yes" she said "good idea, come back soon though?"

 

"I will, see you love" he kissed his wife. "See you Niall James" he kissed his son's head, Ni murmured and snuggled in tighter to his Mother's arms.

 

"See ya Nialler" Harry whispered, he also leant in and kissed his head, which earned an odd look from Niall's Father.


	3. Chapter 3

Midday

 

Rutherford Comprehensive School

 

Harry sat in the playground looking at the sandwiches in his lunchbox, Mr Horan had made them for him and leant him Niall's Derby lunch box with matching flask. He didn't feel hungry, he felt sick. He held the flask in his hand and remembered yesterday Niall downing his ribena from it. Now he was in hospital, crying and frightened.

Harry swiped at tears that threatened to fall down his face. 

 

"Hey mate" his friend Louis walked up "you ok, you look like shit man"

 

"Rough night" Harry said.

 

"Oh curly, what's up?"

 

"You know my mate Niall?"

 

"Little lad, from your choir?"

 

"Yup, that's him. He's in hospital. Pretty sick and all"

 

"Oh man, sorry to hear that, what's wrong with him?"

 

"That's what they're trying to find out, I'm staying with them at the moment as my Nana had a fall." Harry shuddered as a sob overcame him.

 

"Aw Harry" Louis went to put his arm around his friend but Harry stood up and rounded on him.

 

"Just leave me alone!" he suddenly yelled.

 

"Hey curly, I'm only trying to comfort you!" Louis said "don't get all moody on me, thats my job!"

 

"I just want be left alone Lou!" Harry shouted, his voice cracking with emotion. "I can't handle this!" he wrapped his arms protectively around himself and fell to his knees on the playground floor, harsh sobs wracking his small thirteen year old frame.

 

When after five minutes he hadn't calmed down, someone went to get a teacher.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

At the hospital Greg had come to see his brother. Niall had been moved to a private room on the childrens ward, they were still waiting for the results of his tests but were treating his immediate symptoms. Niall had become quite dehydrated from being sick and sweating a lot due to his high temperature. He was rather disorientated and very upset.

 

When Greg walked in Niall was curled up in the bed, still with his thumb in his mouth cuddled up to Henry bear.

 

"Oh Mam he looks about five years old" he sighed.

 

"I know pet, he's really quite poorly" Maura said.

 

"What's in that drip?"

 

"A few things I think, they're worried as he's dehydrated so they need to get some fluids into him. He's only just settled down pet. He keeps crying, it's exhausting if I'm honest" Maura sighed.

 

"What do they think it is?" Greg asked.

 

"They're worried about meningitis, he's got such a bad headache. But it was awful pet, they had to do a lumbar puncture and it hurt him so badly, he's been traumatised by it I think"

 

"Poor little lad" Greg sighed "Mam you look done in why don't you go home, I'll stop with Ni" he said quietly.

 

"I don't want to leave him" Maura said "he's so scared Greg"

 

"Yeah but Mam, if you don't rest you'll get poorly too like, then what use will you be to him?"

 

"Greg I can't leave him, that's the end of it pet" Maura said.

 

Niall suddenly stirred and his eyes opened, he groaned and cried out.

"Mam...."

 

"I'm here love" Maura said "and your brother is too" she reached out and stroked his head.

 

"Hold....me Mam" Niall murmured.

 

"Oh sweetheart I don't know if I can pet, you've got some medicine going into you at the moment from that drip" Maura explained.

 

"Oh" Niall said and wiped at his eyes "where's Harry?"

 

"At school love" Maura smiled at him. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Horrible....Mammy please......I want...I want you to hold us" he cried and pulled Henry into his arms rubbing his soft fur against his face. "Mammy..." he sobbed.

 

"Oh poppet..." Maura looked at him "okay, we have to be careful though baby, Greg can you give me a hand, I need to make sure he doesn't pull the drip out" she dropped the railing on the side of the bed and lifted Niall up, she sat down with him, Greg made sure the drip didn't pull.

 

"It's cold....." Niall murmured. "Mammy...it's cold" he shivered.

 

"Ok, we'll wrap you up pet" Maura put the blanket over him and Ni seemed to relax a bit. "There we are sweetheart, are you ok?" he nodded against her. "Ok, good" she kissed his head,

 

"Is Harry coming in after school?" Niall asked quietly once he'd calmed down a little.

 

"I suspect, love, that wild horses wouldn't keep him away," she smiled and kissed his head.

 

"Good" Niall murmured and rubbed at his eyes.

 

"How do you feel Nialler?" Greg asked. Niall looked at his brother and pulled a face.

 

"Poorly sick" he said cuddling up to his teddy. 

 

"Well, the doctors will make you better you'll be just fine little man" Greg reached out and went to stroke Niall's head, he pulled away and groaned.

 

"Snowflake, what's wrong?" Maura asked.

 

"My.....head" Niall murmured. "Mammy.... It hurts..." he buried his head in his mother and started to cry again.

 

"I didn't mean to hurt him" Greg said "Mam, I'm sorry"

 

"It's ok pet, you didn't hurt him on purpose, he's just sensitive to anything at all right now" Maura said "Nialler, shh now" she rocked him gently.

 

They were interrupted by Niall's father coming into the room.

 

"Hey Dad" Greg said "you ok? You look stressed"

 

"I just had a call at work from Harold's school, he's in a bit of a state"

 

"What?" Maura asked "what happened?"

 

"He got very upset apparently. I think he's exhausted and he's with the nurse at the moment, Maura could you go and get him?"

 

"Bobby, I can't leave Ni" Maura said. "He needs me here"

 

"Love I don't know how to deal with the boy, you're better at this stuff than I am pet" he said.

 

"Niall, sweetheart. Are you going to be ok to stay with Dad love, just for a bit?" she asked.

 

"No" Niall murmured and cuddled up to his Mother tighter. "Mam no" he sniffed.

 

"He's not well enough for me to leave him" Maura said "Bobby, pick the lad up and bring him here we can have a talk here, ok?"

 

"Ok" Bobby said "fair enough. How's he doing?" he looked at Niall "he's very clingy"

 

"Yes love, he is clingy, because he's poorly" Maura said, basically scolding him "can you get Harry please"

 

"Right, Greg are you coming?"

 

"Nah I want to stay here with Ni a bit" Greg said.

 

"Ok" Bobby went off to pick Harry up from his school. He went in through the gates and went to the reception area. He was shown to the medical room where Harry was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

 

"Hey" he smiled at him "ok kiddo?" 

 

"Hello Mr Horan" Harry said quietly, he sniffed, his eyes still red rimmed with tears.

 

"How are you feeling?" Bobby sat down beside the young boy "do you erm....want to talk about what went on?"

 

"I just got angry and then I got upset" Harry said.

 

"Because of Nialler?"

 

"Yep" Harry sniffed and dried his eyes again. "I'm scared" he said.

 

"He's being well looked after" Bobby said "I mean I'm scared too, that's normal to be scared son"

 

"I don't understand how I'm feeling" Harry said quietly, he broke down.

 

"Hey mate, it's all right" Bobby put his arm around the boy and he leant in to him and started to cry harshly.

 

"He's me best mate" he sobbed "I love him and I don't know what I'd do without him" 

 

"He's a good kid, easy to love" Bobby said. "He thinks a lot of you as well you know Harry, but you won't be without him, couple of months time you'll be playing football again"

 

"Can I see him please?" Harry asked "can we go up the hospital?"

 

"Course you can, come on kiddo" he got up and helped Harry down off the bed he was surprised when the young lad held onto his hand as he wandered out of the school with him and took him to the car. Harry didn't say a word, he just walked to the car holding tightly onto Mr Horan's hand.

 

They arrived at the hospital, where Niall's temperature had spiked again, they had put him back in his bed as they had to put a cooling blanket onto him. He was in tears when Bobby and Harry walked into the room.

 

"Niall" Harry walked over to the bed and reached out to his friend. He took hold of his hand and looked at Maura. "Is he getting worse Mrs H?" he asked.

 

"His temperature has gone up pet" Maura said "he'll be all right, they'll cool him down and he'll feel better" 

 

"Niall" Harry said "mate". Niall opened his eyes but didn't seem to see Harry, he looked straight through him. "Ni" Ant said "Nialler talk to me man!" he suddenly shouted.

 

"Hey, hey" Greg put his hands on the smaller boys shoulders. "He's not quite with it mate, he's not ignoring you on purpose"

 

"When is he going to be ok again?" Harry looked at Greg.

 

"We don't know that yet mate" Greg said. "But what you've got to do is stay positive for him right? Don't let him see you all upset because it won't help"

 

"I don't feel very positive...I want to see me Mam" Harry said

 

"Come here pet" Maura held her hand out and Harry walked over to her, tears spilling from his large soulful eyes. Maura had never see Harry like this, out of the two boys he was certainly the less emotional of the pair. Niall cried frequently, he was uptight and prone to panic, Harry was steady, kept Niall in check, kept him safe.

 

Right now however, the little lad standing in front of her looked lost and frightened. She wasn't sure how to play this, if it were Niall she'd pull him onto her lap and snuggle him close to her. Harry wasn't her son, and was of such a different character to her boy. "Harry poppet, do you need a cuddle?" she decided asking him was the best idea. Harry looked at her with a slightly confused expression. "It's ok if you do" Maura said with a smile "its nothing to be ashamed of poppet" Harry nodded, he walked over and Maura pulled him into her arms. The little boy started to shiver and shake as the tears took over him. "Ok sweetheart" Maura rubbed his back. "This is tough on you too isn't it eh?" she kissed his head and let him cry it out. 

 

Bobby stood by the bed and stroked his son's head; he also had tears in his eyes looking at the child in the bed.

 

"You're gonna be okay snowflake" he whispered "Your Dad's not gonna let anything happen to his little man okay?" he leant in and kissed Niall on the head. Niall reached up and grabbed his Father's hand, watery eyes bright with fever gazed back at him.

 

"Daddy......I feel sick" he murmured "Daddy...it hurts" he closed his eyes as the tears started to fall.

 

The hospital room remained silent, Bobby sat down on the bed and pulled his son into his arms. Both the Horan's held onto the quietly weeping children and sent up a silent prayer, that things would get better.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Two days passed by and Niall's test results were in, the family were hugely relieved to hear that the lumbar puncture had come back clear and that there were no signs of swelling on Niall's brain.

 

"So what is it then?" Harry asked "poor baby has been vomiting and he's burning hot" she said.

 

"It looks like a very very harsh case of gastric flu, he's very poorly, but he's not in any danger at all. In fact I'm happy for him to go home" the doctor smiled.

 

"Oh Niall, did you hear that poppet, you can go home" Maura smiled at him. Niall looked at her with sleepy half closed eyes.

 

"Wha...t....was that?" he murmured.

 

"We can take you home Niall" Maura smiled "that'll be nice eh? Home to your own bedroom" Ni didn't really respond. He felt awful still, his head hurt, his tummy hurt and the thought of eating anything made him feel even more sick. He rolled over and buried his face in Henry and curled up into a ball. "Well that's not the reaction I expected" Maura looked at the Doctor.

 

"He's just feeling sick Mrs Horan, he'll be all right. How about letting him sleep a few more hours and then take him back home"

 

"Sounds great" Maura smiled.

 

Back at the house, Harry was sitting in the front room watching cartoons on the television. His Mother had called to say she was going to be another few days staying with her Mother. She was apologetic on hearing everything that the Horan's had been going through. Bobby hadn't worried her about Harry's behaviour, content with the fact that it was just linked to worry over his best mate.

 

"Good news sunshine" Bobby sat down next to Harry.

 

"Huh?" Harry turned to look at him "sorry Mr H was just watching telly" he said quietly.

 

"It's ok, now Maura just called, Niall's being brought home today" he said "good news eh?"

 

"Is he ok to come home?" Harry asked "he seems to be so ill still"

 

"Well, he's still a poorly little chap but it's not meningitis, it's nothing dangerous, just a bad tummy flu, he's going to be fine" Bobby smiled.

 

"He is?" Harry smiled "really?"

 

"Really" Niall's Father smiled as he saw the relief wash over the young lad sat down next to him. "Now he's still going to be quite groggy when he gets home, and he might not be up for playing or all that, but just give him a few days and he'll be back to his old self I'm sure" Bobby smiled. "are you ok?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Sure?" he shook his head. "Want to tell me?" Bobby asked.

 

"I..." Harry swiped at his eyes with the back of his sleeve, he shuddered trying to stop the tears.

 

"Hey, whatever it is Harry, it's all right" Bobby said kindly. "Too much hanging around with Niall, eh? Starting to wear your heart on your sleeve like he does" he smiled.

 

"I'm just happy he's gonna be ok" Harry sniffed. "I got frightened that he wasn't going to get better, and with me Mam not being around and me Nana being sick and ...." Harry's hands were shaking "I....I don't know what's wrong with me"

 

"Hey, you've been through a lot you know Harold" Bobby said "there's nothing wrong with having a bit of a cry mate"

 

"But..." Harry looked up "I'm the man of me house aren't I eh?"

 

"Oh I see" Bobby said. "Well, that maybe, but you know what kiddo, you're still only a little lad, you're just a kid still. People need to remember that, and I know you do a lot for your Mam when she's at work and you put tea on for your sister and that, but you're just a lad at the end of the day" he smiled. "This has been tough for you, and listen. Even when you're not staying here you know you can always talk to us don't you?"

 

"Thank you" Harry dried his eyes "so um...when's Nialler coming home?"

 

"Later this afternoon, I'm going to pick him up at about two, did you want to come as well?"

 

"I might stay here you know and tidy up his room for him, make it nice"

 

"You're not your average thirteen year old kid I tell you that much" Bobby smiled. "He's lucky to have a mate like you. Make sure you boys always stay mates right, through anything. If you have each others backs, you'll be fine" he smiled.

 

2:30pm

 

Harry sat expectantly in the front room looking out of the window. "You ok curly?" Greg asked him.

 

"Just excited that he's coming home like" he smiled. "Oh look they're here" he said as the car pulled up. They got out and Bobby lifted Niall from the back seat, he was still dressed in his pyjamas and dressing gown, he had slippers on his feet and rested his head on his Father's shoulder, with Henry held in one hand. "He still looks awful" Harry said.

 

"Well curly he's still not very well, he doesn't need to be in hospital but he's not going to be too chatty" Greg said.

 

"I just thought...." Harry frowned. They came through the front door and Harry ran into the hallway. "Ni!" he beamed. Niall lifted his head from his Father's shoulder a little and squinted at Harry. "Hey mate I got your room all nice for you" he smiled at him.

 

"Mmmm...'k" Niall murmured, he put his head back on his Father's shoulder and started to cough a little.

 

"Ok mate, lets get you into bed" Bobby rubbed his back

 

"Daddy......I feel sick" Niall murmured. Harry bit his lip, Niall seemed no better at all from when he was at the hospital. 

 

"Come with me love" Maura put her hands on Harry's shoulders "you can pop up and see Niall when he's all settled" she steered him into the kitchen and poured him a glass of coke. "sit down sweetheart" Harry did as he was told and sipped his drink.

 

"Am I in trouble?" he asked. 

 

"Goodness me, pet no, why would you be, I just wanted to have a little chat" Maura sat down "how are you doing love?"

 

"Ok" Harry replied.

 

"Well listen poppet, I called your Mam and, well things aren't too good with your Nana"

 

"Oh?" Harry stared "is...is she ok?"

 

"She's poorly pet, now Mam's asked if I can keep you here a bit longer, are you all right with that? I know that with Nialler being so poorly it's not been the best time for you"

 

"No it...it's fine Anyway, Mr H said Niall would be up and about playing football soon anyway" he grinned.

 

"Oh well, that may take a while love. Nialler's still very sick love" Maura reached out and took Harry's hand "but you've been amazing, and did I hear you say you tidied his room up for him? You're a sweet lad"

 

"I wanted it nice for him to come home to" Harry said "but I don't know if he'll notice, he never really noticed me when he came in"

 

"He's very tired pet" Maura said "and he feels terrible, once he starts to feel better you'll see a difference in him poppet"

 

"Yep" Harry nodded.

 

"Hey" Greg came wandering in "Harry, do you fancy going to the cinema pal? I'll take you"

 

"What about Niall?" Harry asked.

 

"Well Niall, isn't well enough no, but come on. Things have been a bit tough on you, a little treat won't hurt you will it eh?"

 

"But I should be here for Niall" Harry said "I promised him, best mates promise and that"

 

"Sweetheart" Maura said "I've been given some medicine for Ni to help him sleep, he's going to have that in about half an hour and he'll be fast asleep, you should have fun. Go on pet you've been such a good lad" she smiled "have fun, it's important"

 

"Maybe, can I just see Nialler first?"

 

"Course you can, go on up" Maura smiled. Harry grinned and ran out of the kitchen. "I've never seen anything like those two" she said "so close"

 

"It's nice, Niall's got a protector outside of all us lot" Greg smiled "that's nice to see"

 

Harry went to Niall's bedroom where his Father was tucking him into the bed, Niall looked up at Harry and gave a weak watery smile.

 

"Hey" Harry grinned back at him.

 

"I'm....sorry" Niall said he reached up with his hand and Harry grabbed it.

 

"Why are you sorry?" Harry asked.

 

"I'll leave you boys to it" Bobby smiled and shut the door. Harry sat down on the side of the bed.

 

"You don't have anything to say sorry for" Harry said.

 

"I.....I'm not very....well Harry" Niall murmured. "I've been......crappy....friend"

 

"Hey, don't even say that" Harry said "none of this is your fault Nialler" Harry said "I want you to get better, your Mam and Dad have been amazing like, really looked after us"

 

"Yeah? Good" Niall started to cough "sorry....I'm so rough Harry....I can't...." He trailed off.

 

"Well your brother has offered to take me to the pictures. Are you ok if I go?"

 

"Course..." Niall said, he looked up as Maura came in. "Mam..." he said.

 

"Ok poppet, lets have you sitting up a minute" she helped him sit and Niall all but fell against her coughing again. "Oh dear" Maura patted his back.

 

"Are you sure he's okay to be at home?" Harry frowned.

 

"Don't say....that...not going back to hos....hospital" Niall spluttered.

 

"No baby it's ok, you don't have to" Maura whispered, she laid him back against his pillows and poured the red liquid onto a spoon. Niall turned his nose up.

 

"Whats that?" he asked.

 

"Help you sleep pet, it'll stop you coughing so much too" Maura said "come on sweetheart" she put it to his mouth and he took it.

 

"Urgh!" Niall stuck his tongue out and gagged. "Mam....urgh!"

 

"I know, but it'll help" Maura smiled at him "I'm glad you're moaning and pulling faces at me baby" Maura laughed "more like my boy" she reached out and stroked his head gently "are you feeling any better pet?"

 

"Maybe....a bit" Niall smiled "hey" he gently kicked Harry with his foot "you ok?"

 

"Yeah, well your brother's waiting so if you're sure you're okay with this I'll go to the pictures"

 

"Yeah I'm fine with it" Niall nodded. "have a good time"

 

"Yeah, see ya Nialler" Harry reached out and squeezed Niall's shoulder and left.

 

"What's wrong with Harry?" Niall looked at his Mother seriously.

 

"Nothing baby boy, why?" Maura frowned.

 

"Because something is wrong" Niall said flatly "is his....his Nana...ok?" he suddenly felt himself feel a bit dizzy.

 

"She's not too well no love, and he's going to have to stay a few days longer"

 

"That....that's...good though....yeah?" Niall yawned, he leant forward and hugged his mother, putting his head on her shoulder and yawning. "Mam.....I'm sleepy" he murmured.

 

"I know darling, that medicine makes you tired" Maura whispered. "Try and sleep pet, it's the best thing for you. Don't worry about Harry either right? He'll be fine, we're all looking after him."

 

"Good...I....love Harry" Niall said quietly.

 

"What did you say?" Maura asked, but all she got in return was a snore. She kissed her son's head and held him there for a while. Niall had just said he loved Harry, but then he'd had some sedative and was feeling poorly and the kid was emotional at the best of times. Besides he was only thirteen, just a kid right?

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

A week passed by and Niall was still not better by any means, he barely ate and was still in bed permanently. His temperature was high and they had the doctor out to him on four occasions. Each time though they were told not to worry as he would get better it would just take some time. Harry's Mother was still with his Nana and he had got used to being part of the Horan's daily routine, although he was back at school now.

 

Harry came in from school and wandered upstairs, he saw Niall wasn't in his bed and frowned.

 

"Ni" he called.

 

"In here...." Niall called back and coughed and spluttered. Harry went into the bathroom to see Niall in the bath covered in bubbles.

 

"Hey" Harry smiled.

 

"Hello" Niall looked at him through half closed eyes "I had to have a bath...I was all yucky" he smiled.

 

"Fair enough" Harry came and sat down on the side of the bath "how you feeling?" he asked.

 

"Rotten" Niall sniffed "how was school?" he rubbed a flannel across his face.

 

"Ah you know, same as ever" Harry said "when are you going back to school?"

 

"When I can get out of bed, Mam had to carry us into here, embarrassing" Niall flushed.

 

"Right sweetheart" Maura came in "oh Harold, hello pet" she said "Do you want to wait outside a second, I need to get him out of the bath"

 

"He can stay" Niall said calmly.

 

"No sweetheart, Harry can wait outside" Maura frowned. She reached and lifted Niall up from under his arms and pulled him up sitting him on the back of the bath, Niall's legs couldn't take him at that point. Maura wrapped the towel around him and dried him off getting him back into his pyjamas.

 

"Why can't Harry stay in the room?" Niall asked as his Mother buttoned his pyjama top.

 

"Because Niall, it's not right" Maura said and gently towel dried his hair. "Do you think you can try and eat something today?" Maura asked him, she looked concerned at her son, his previously slightly chubby cheeks had disappeared and he looked pale and gaunt. "Can you at least try sweetheart?"

 

"I don't feel hungry Mam" Niall said "I feel sick" he sighed.

 

"Ok, but I will make you some soup and we're going to try that right?" Maura lifted him up and carried him back to his room, Niall lay down as she put him back in his bed, he propped himself up on his elbow a little and looked over at Harry who was sat on the other bed quietly looking at his homework.

 

"You not gonna sit with us?" Niall asked.

 

"He's fine there love, he's doing homework" Maura said, she was starting to get concerns about the boys and how close they were being. "Now, I'm going to make that soup love, and I want you to at least give it a shot" she kissed him and went out of the room. Niall frowned.

 

"Haaarrrryyyy" he whined.

 

"Yup?" Harry looked up.

 

"C'mere a minute" he patted the bed. Harry got up and sat down on the bed.

 

"What's up?"

 

"I don't feel very well"

 

"Well Niall, you've not felt very well for over two weeks now" Harry snapped.

 

"Well cheer us up, tell us some...well I dunno, some gossip from choir, I'm missing out on all that." Niall rubbed his stomach.

 

"You still feeling sick?" Harry asked "I should get your Mam" Harry went to get up but Niall grabbed his arm. "Nialler, hey" Harry said.

 

"What's wrong Harry, why are you being funny with us?" Niall asked "you was fine earlier man"

 

"I just....nothing it's nothing" Harry scowled "just let us alone a bit man" Harry pulled his arm away and walked out of the room leaving Niall feeling rather confused. He couldn't get out of bed to go after Harry and his Mother was downstairs cooking. Ni rolled over in bed pulled his covers over his head and sulked.

 

Maura came upstairs with a tray with soup on it, Niall peered at her from under his covers like a cat hiding under a duvet.

 

"What's up with you Mr. Grumpy?" Maura sat down on the bed "come on baby, sit up we need to at least try and get something into you, you're wasting away"

 

"Where's Harry?" Niall asked flatly.

 

"Watching telly downstairs poppet" Maura said, "now here, eat up" she handed him the spoon and Niall looked at it like he didn't know what it was for. "Niall" Maura warned.

 

"Ok" Niall picked up the spoon and stuck it into the soup "what soup is it Mam?" he asked.

 

"Vegetable"

 

"Oh" Niall wrinkled his nose up "looks a bit like my sick" he said flippantly.

 

"Niall, of the love of..." Anne bit her lip, Niall knew that when Maura bit her lip she was angry at him. "I just spend forty minutes making you that, and it's got everything you like in it"

 

"Sorry Mam" Niall said "I'm just.....Harry's being funny with us"

 

"Nialler, sweetheart I need to talk to you about Harry"

 

"What about him?" Niall picked up the spoon and deliberately slurped the soup of it and grinned cheekily at his Mother.

 

"Baby, eat it properly" Maura couldn't help but smile a little, she reached out and stroked his head "please poppet, you need to eat to get better. I hate seeing my boy so poorly"

 

"Yeah..it's nice Mam thank you" he took another mouthful. "So what about him Mam?"

 

"Oh love maybe we should wait till you feel a bit better pet"

 

"No, what is it?" Niall frowned. "Mammy..." he started to get irate, his fever was still spiking and he had literally no tolerance.

 

"Ok all right pet. Now listen you're not going to like what I have to say"

 

"Why?" Niall glared at his Mother "what's wrong?"

 

"Love, you and Harry. I know how close you are and it's sweet pet. He takes care of you so well and ....well that's the whole thing. Harry shouldn't be taking care of you pet. That's mine and your Dad's job. We're your parents. Harry should be playing football with you..."

 

"I can't play football....right now" Niall coughed "Mam I'm sick"

 

"Yes love, I didn't mean he should be doing that right now I just mean...sweetheart, you're a thirteen year old kid. I don't want you having a friendship that is more like....well more like a relationship, do you understand?" Niall squinted at Maura and rubbed at his streaming eyes. Maura was regretting this conversation now. He was full of this flu and trying to explain to him how she felt was not working.

 

"A relationship? Mam I don't ......I don't know what you're talking about" Niall said, he suddenly gagged.

 

"Sweetheart..." Maura was there within seconds with the washing up bowl "ok, maybe that soup wasn't a good idea" she said "too rich maybe" she took the tray away and Niall lay down pulling himself into a ball under the covers and hugging his tummy protectively. "Ok love, get some rest"

 

"No..." Ni looked at her "explain what you mean"

 

"Nialler.." Maura hadn't expected this from him.

 

"No Mam....I don't understand....he's my friend...what's wrong with that?"

 

Maura didn't know where to take this conversation. Niall was feeling unwell, and not open to any suggestions.

 

"Sweetheart, this isn't the right time for this ok" Maura stroked his head but Niall pulled away from her.

 

"Did you say something to him too?" Niall asked "to Harry, is that why he's being funny?"

 

"Love I've not said anything" Maura said "only that I didn't want him in the bathroom with you, which I think pet is fair enough!" she exclaimed "Niall, I'm the parent here, so what I say goes, don't even question it please" she roughly tucked the covers around him. "Get some sleep now" she tucked Henry in next to him and kissed his head "I love you so much" and with that she walked out, angry at herself for not helping the situation at all.

 

Three days later

 

Harry came in from school and dropped his bag in the hallway; he had had the worst day he'd had in ages. He had got a D in his Maths homework, he just didn't understand algebra and his teacher had been less than understanding. Then during games he had jumped for the ball in goal and hit his arm on the goal post. He was bruised and miserable.

 

He walked into the front room and was surprised to see Niall on the sofa.

"Hey" he sat down next to him.

 

"Hey" Niall looked at him uneasily "you look upset"

 

"Had a bad day" Harry said quietly. "Got a D." Harry was usually a staight A or B student so that surprised Niall.

"What in?" Niall asked, he sat up a bit and cuddled up to Henry bear.

 

"Maths" Harry said "algebra, I don't understand it man, I mean what is it even? Who cares if A=B and X = Y and all that, I don't!" he exclaimed "and I....I got really told off about it"

 

"Aww Harry" Niall reached out and put his hand on Harry's shoulder and rubbed it but Harry winced. "What?" Niall asked.

 

"That's the other part of me day" Harry rolled up his sleeve and showed Niall his bruised shoulder and arm.

 

"Who did that to you?" Niall asked "Harry man!"

 

"Nobody, well a goal post did, happened in games." Harry said "ran straight into it"

 

"Oh, crap day eh?" Niall leant forward and hugged Harry. Harry gently wrapped his arms around his friend pulling him close to him. It was a nice hug, but Niall felt unnaturally warm.

 

"You're still burning up" Harry said as he rubbed Niall's back. "How do you feel?"

 

"Better now" Niall said quietly "you give a good cuddle" he smiled against him.

 

"Yeah..." Harry suddenly pulled away "Nialler..."

 

"Yeah?" Niall looked at his friend and smiled.

 

"Your Mam....she gave us a few funny looks and that...in the bathroom and the other day she told us to stay on the bed and not sit by you like, does she not like me?"

 

"Oh...no it's not that." Niall said "she spoke to us and....she said something a bit weird about...we should play football, not be in...what was it" Niall tried to think but his brain was foggy with flu. "in a relationship" he said "I didn't understand what she meant" Niall said, "do you?" he cuddled his bear.

 

"Your Mam thinks we're in a relationship?" Harry asked. "Ni really?"

 

"Dunno" Niall yawned. He was still not quite with it, and thinking straight wasn't too easy for him. "I didn't get what she was saying we aren't a....well we're not in a relationship" he said quietly.

 

"No" Harry said "no we're not I....I don't even know how to have one " Harry looked at his lap. "We're best mates"

 

"Yea, I love you and that" Niall said.

 

"Yeah, I love you too" Harry smiled and the boys hugged again.

 

At this point Maura walked into the room and sighed as she saw the boys in a cuddle.

 

"Boys" she said.

 

"Mam we're friends" Niall pulled away "I don't think there's anything wrong with having a cuddle with my friend do you?" he looked at her with tired eyes "he makes me feel better, he makes me feel nice and warm and safe. He swaps sandwiches with me at lunch time, sometimes crisps but not if they're prawn cocktail because I don't like them" Niall said "he sat with us at the hospital and he read comics to us when me head hurt so badly I couldn't see. He's my friend Mam" Niall looked seriously at his Mother. "He's my friend" he said again.

 

"Ok sweetheart" Maura said with tears in her eyes, she pulled him into her arms and kissed his head "ok poppet, it's fine" she said and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry baby boy okay."

 

"Ok" Niall nodded against his Mother. "But when I'm better....me and him will play football like you said too" he smiled and fell asleep against his Mother.

 

Twenty Years later

 

"Do you remember..." Harry smiled at Niall and stroked his hand down his cheek "your Mam could see that you and me were more...remember when you were poorly"

 

"Oh yeah, God I was sick" Niall frowned "hospital and everything" he grimaced.

 

"The days I became less of a chubby chops" Niall laughed.

 

"Aw, you were a cute chubby chops" Harry smiled and leant down and kissed him. "Nah, I just remember you kept saying that I was your friend"

 

"You were.....you are" Niall sat up "Harry, are you ok?" he pulled his legs up to sit cross legged.

 

"I'm fine" he smiled "just thinking, about how we feel and how long I've..." Harry stopped "I've had too much wine Nialler" he smiled.

 

"But you're all right?" Niall asked. "Because you're scaring me a little bit"

 

"Oh I don't mean to" Harry smiled at him. "I just think sweetheart, that we're perfect" he grinned at him goofily "I don't tell you enough, and when I was......when I was that awkward thirteen year old kid, I found....an equally awkward thirteen year old kid.."

 

"Hey!" Niall hit him lightly. "Awkward man!"

 

"Oh baby we were, thirteen year old boys are awkward" he smiled "but that time I met you, and you called us your friend....changed me life man" he said quietly "I love you Niall" he leant in and kissed him gently. "From just two little boys...." He said "to two happy men" he pulled him into his arms.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Narry fluff :) sorry for the delay. Part 2 up soon!


End file.
